


Sweet Punch

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Both Barry and Eddie enjoy a good pun. This is my headcanon., Developing Relationship, Fic + GIFS (to get you warmed up ;), Gifset, Humor, Longing, Lust, M/M, POV Barry Allen, Pining, Post Eddie/Iris relationship., Requited Love, Slightly!Future!Thallen/Beddie, Super vague reference inferring that. No real drama though., They totally bring it into their relationship too the dorks., Training, admitting the thing, beddie, or very damn close to love., thallen, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He craves the time with him, doesn’t want to give up this dynamic in his life that he hadn’t felt he’d been missing. It becomes a regular thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Punch

 

One day, Barry admits to himself that he likes Eddie.  _ **Likes**_  likes Eddie. Still, it turns out Eddie’s within that small group of people Barry’s screwed with when it comes to conveying romantic interest, not that he’s sure he wants to. Flash or not, meditating over them together gets complicated for a variety of reasons. He decides to enjoy what they have—invites Eddie to go up to his lab to train him two times a week now, if possible. He craves the time with him, doesn’t want to give up this dynamic in his life that he hadn’t felt he’d been missing.  ** _It becomes a regular thing._**

 

 _Eddie_ often taking off his shirt to avoid salt stains from warm muscles and movement grown more quick and clever on both of their sides.

 _Eddie’s_ sweet smile, his gaze that dares Barry to push harder in a way that  _excites_  him, all the while communicating approval that makes Barry’s body thrum. Well, more noticeably than normal, under his own inspection. 

**__ **

The light sheen of sweat on Eddie’s skin that leaves Barry parched and reaching for his water bottle. The surprising density of muscle in Eddie’s back. Sweet curve from shoulder dipping to a cute, firm, ass. And he’d never really had a thing for cuffs before, but seeing them snug at his lower back - in combo with that  _damn tank_  - causes all manner of creative notions;  ** _Eddie almost catching Barry ogling and Barry choking on the water he’d pulled from his fridge._**

The press of a very warm hand clasping his shoulder that has him savagely stomping down the need to take. To show. The curiosity of what Eddie would do. How he’d react… _feel underneath Barry’s fingers._

 **Finally**  comes the day that Eddie pats and rubs Barry mid-back as they’re finishing up, right where his shirt manages to cling to his skin, and that heat from Eddie’s palm soaks right through. They both freeze because Barry’s most definitely made a throaty sound, having completely fucking lost the mind that wants to  ** _keep_**  this - and  _ **Eddie** - _Eddie’s fingertips only curl against Barry’s back with the barest scratch of neatly trimmed fingernails through cloth, not moving away at all.

They stand there, the air around them charged, breathing faster purely from what is happening in that moment, gazes connecting. 

Then, Barry doesn’t need to try and shrug it away and make excuses because Eddie is wrapping both arms around him, crowding him until Barry’s ass hits whatever’s against the wall with amazingly only little clatter heard.  ** _Eddie_** , who’s brave enough here to thrust his fingers into Barry’s hair - spends scant a beat regrettably searching Barry’s eyes for some sign that he wants him to walk away - and  ** _short circuits_**  a very competent brain seconds later with a voracious, hungry, mouth.  ~~  
~~

He wonders how long ago Eddie had caught on. ** _Building up his own reserve of want, settling for near-content until the blessed instant he couldn’t._**

Barry realizes with wonder that the sweet punch of intention in Eddie’s touch makes them feel very  _un_ complicated after all.

Find this (fic and GIFs included) on Tumblr: **[x](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/107216132753/slightly-future-thallen-beddie-one-day-barry)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this gif set and really needed to let those words out because *sigh* these two get to me. I was listening to Yours by Ella Henderson at the time too, which is now forever a Thallen/Beddie song. This might be the second larger ficlet sized thing I wrote for them. I attached the fic to the set even knowing it'd get way less notes without than with, but this ship warm, fluffy, and super adorable. Plus, they deserve the pimpage. If you enjoyed this and don't mind, give this sucker a like/reblog. We've hit 49 notes as of 2/17/15... which is actually kind of *spectacular* considering there's a bloody fic attached! Thank you for your support with this ship and this uber-rusty slash writer! Spread the cuteness!


End file.
